love lost
by ShadowJ95
Summary: first ATLA fic ever, moddern AU, Aang and Katara Are dateing, but when Aang leaves unexpectidly, how will Katara, deal with it? and how did, they meet in the first place? rated M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this is my first ATLA fic, I am takeing a break from my other fic cause I am having a sevear case of writers block. Incase your wondering, this is a modern AU about Aang, Katara, and whoever els I put in the story, I am kinda making this up as I go, so bear with me is it seems.. idk, rushed? But the good part about that is you can give me ideas in review if you want to see something in the story, btw please review, it makes me want to update more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, if I did; I would make a much better movie than M night did.**

LOVE LOST

CH.1

*buzz… buzz* Katara woke to the sound of her phone vibrating; she looked at her clock, and then started to glare at the sealing. _Who the hell is calling me at 3:00 in the morning? _Thought Katara. She picked up her phone and looked at it; it showed a picture of Aang, so she answered it as quick as she could.

"Aang?" She asked in a slightly concerned voice.

"Hey baby." Answered Aang. He sounded sad, it worried her more.

"What's wrong honey?" She knew he loved it when she called him that, she hoped it would cheer him up.

"Baby… I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I- I'm leaving, I have to go."

"Go? Go where? Aang talk to me, tell me what's happening."

"I- I can't… I love you Katara" She had been dieing to hear him say those words. After all their years of years of friendship, and almost 3 months of dating; she was surprised they didn't come sooner. She was also surprised that she wasn't near as happy as she thought she would be when they came.

"I love you" He said again, and her heart fluttered, "I needed you to know that before I left."

"Aang, I love you too, please tell me what's going on" She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and she could hear his breathing start to get shaky.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could tell you, but I can't… ple- please don't look for me, I won't be there… I love you… goodbye"

"NO, wait, please…" the line went dead and she was left crying in her bed.

The next day she waited under the tree were they first kissed, but he didn't show. She looked for him in class, but he wasn't there- the teacher didn't even call his name in role- Days when by, then weeks, and then a month; but there was still no sign of him.

One day after class, Katara was doing her homework.

"Hey Katara" she looked up, it was Jet.

"Hey…"

**2 Years Earlier, ****beginning of 7****th**** grade**

The car pulled up to the school, the sign out front said 'Welcome to AIR middle school, home of the blue arrows' funny part was the school was not just for air benders. The school system as set up with 3 elementary schools, water to the south, earth to the east, and fire to the west. Then it had air middle school to the north, and then Avatar high in the center of town, along with the central office building, and the police station.

"Ok, here we are, have a good day son." Said Gyatso, he turned to his son Aang and gave him a hug goodbye.

"Thanks dad, I will see you after school, hopefully I don't die on the first day" said Aang, Gyatso gave a chuckle as Aang got out of the car; not knowing that it wasn't a joke. Aang had lived in the town his whole life, he knew everybody, and everybody knew him, he was the one face that everyone recognized; even if they didn't know his name. The downside to this is, all of the bullies also recognized him, and unfortunately, most of them know his name. They knew him because he was a strait A student, and a bit of a nerd. What they didn't know is that he was a master air bender; but this was actually a good thing. This is good because on the pyramid of popularity: fire benders were on top, then water, earth, and last air… CORRECTION: Fire, water, earth, NORMAL PEOPLE, and then air benders.

Aang sighed as his dad pulled away in the car, he sung his backpack over his backpack over his shoulder, turned around, and walked straight into school. He had his schedule, and he knew his way around; he knew this because he studied the map to see the fastest way to get to class, and avoid trouble. He was almost to his locker when he saw a girl standing there trying to open it. Not just any girl, she was probably one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had bronze skin, Krystal blue eyes, long brown hair, and amazing curves.

It took a lot of nerve for Aang not to just turn around and walk to class. He could have done that, but then he would have had to carry all his stuff around with him. So he took a big gulp of air, and walked up to her.

"Um… Can I help you?" asked Aang.

"Not unless you can get this damn locker open" said the girl

"Here, let me try." He nudged her shoulder to get her to move. She did, and folded her arms over her chest in a aggravated fashion.

"I don't think you're going to get in without my combo, it's…" *Click* Aang pulled the lock off and opened the door.

"How did you know my combo?" she asked.

"Well actually, it was my combo… Cause it was my locker." He gave her a big smile, and swung the lock around his finger. She looked confused, and she pulled out a slip of paper and read it. She gave a disgruntled huff, and moved to the left of Aang, and opened the locker right next to his.

"Well your obviously new here, so may I ask what you name is." Said Aang, as he put his stuff in his locker.

"It's Katara, and how did you know I was new?" Katara replied

"I've lived here my whole life, it's not too often I see a new face, especially one like yours."

"What's wrong with my face?"

"What? Nothing, your face is perfect."

"Aww, thank you… Um, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"My name's Aang"

"Well Aang, you wouldn't happen to know how to get to room 361 would you?" asked Katara.

"Actually, that's my first class, follow me, I will show you."

"Ok" said Katara, with a cheery voice, they closed their lockers, and started down the hall.

**Ok, that's the first chapter, hope you liked it, please leave a review, and any ideas or questions you have about the story, shouldn't be too long before the next chapter is out, see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2, I hope you like it, and if you think the chapters are too short, please tell me in the review, I can try to make them longer**

CH.2

Aang and Katara were walking down the hall, Aang slightly ahead. They had been silent for a few minutes, mainly because Aang had a hard time talking to girls. He looked over his shoulder at her, and was about to say something when he was shoved into a locker.

Aang's attacker backed away, he turned to see who it was, the kid was tall, buff, had short hair, and a scar on the left side of his face.

"Oh hey Zuko, come to say hello?" said Aang sarcastically, he pushed himself off the locker and faces Zuko.

"Shut up smartass!" said Zuko

"Aww, is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Zuko grabbed Aang's neck, slammed him into the locker again, and got right up in his face.

"We, are not, friends!" Aang looked him dead in the eye, and said

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" Zuko slammed his fist into the locker right next to Aang's face. Aang just smiled.

"Next time it will be your FACE!" Zuko turned and started walking down the hall. Aang pushed himself off the wall, and pretended to dust himself off.

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard you say that…" Zuko stopped, and turned to face Aang, "I would be a rich man." Zuko yelled and threw a fireball at Aang's face, but right before it hit him, it erupted into a giant cloud of steam. Aang looked to his right to see Katara standing in a bending pose next to a water fountain. Aang stood there for a few seconds with a shocked look on his face, but then he grabbed Katara by the wrist and ran through the massive steam cloud to class.

They got to class, opened the door and ducked inside, Katara closed the door, and Aang put his stuff on a deck. They were the first two there- the teacher wasn't even there yet- Aang turned around and looked at Katara with that same shocked expression.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked Katara

"You… You saved me" said Aang

"Well ya! What, was I suppose to let him burn you?"

"That's what most people would have done."

"Ya well, I'm not most people, and I really don't believe that most people would have left you there."

"Um… thanks for the save."

"No problem, but I don't think I was fast enough… your face is red" Aang reached up and touched his face, it was hot, and it felt like he had a really bad sunburn.

"Ya well, at least I'm not scared like Zuko." Said Aang

"Ya, what happened to him anyways? And why does he hate you?"Asked Katara

"Um, it's kinda a long story."

"Well, we have a while before class, why don't you tell me?"

"Ok…"

**4****th**** Grade**

"Hey Aang!" Yelled Zuko

"What's up man?" Said Aang, Aang and Zuko had been friends from the first time they met, it was like they were attached at the hip.

"I need you to do me a HUGE favor." Zuko spread his arms out to show the hugeness.

"What do you need?" Asked Aang, seeing the eagerness in his friend's face.

"You know that girl Mai that I like?"

"Ya, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you could go talk to her for me." Aang gave him an odd look.

"You never needed me to talk to girls before, what's different about her?"

"I don't know, there is just something about her that makes me… nervous."

"Dude, you think I can help? All girls make me nervous."

"Pppllleeeaaassseee Aang" Zuko gave him the best begging face he had ever seen. Aang couldn't say no to that face, he didn't think anyone could.

"Oh , ok, were is she?"

"She is in the top of the castle." Said Zuko with a cheery voice, Aang a sigh, and started walking. The castle was actually a big playground that was shaped like a castle, and it was really big. After weeding his way through the hundred plus kids that were on the castle, he finally made it to the top. He found Mai sitting cross legged looking out over the play ground, like a Queen would watch her kingdom.

"Hey um, Mai… can I talk to you?" Asked Aang, who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, sit." Said Mai, Aang did what he was told and sat across from her.

"Um I, well I umm… I was wondering if…" Aang didn't get to finish his sentence because Mai had grabbed his head, and smashed her lips against his. He gave a few muffle cries of protest before she pulled away.

"Yes Aang, I like you too, and I would be happy to be your girlfriend."

"Um, well actually…" Aang was cut off by the faint sound of crying. Aang looked over the edge of the castle to see Zuko with tears running down his face. Zuko covered his face with his hands and ran away. Aang jumped off the three story play set, rolled when he hit the ground, and chased after Zuko, calling his name. Aang caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder, but Zuko wiped around and punched him in the face.

**Present Day**

"and then I woke up in the nurse's office, Zuko got transferred to a different school, and Mai found out a week later that she was moving… I never got a chance to tell Zuko what actually happened." Aang finished his story.

"Well that explains why he hates you, but not about his scar." Said Katara.

"Um… well, let's just say that Zuko's father isn't exactly the most forgiving man in the world."

"His dad did that to him?"

"I didn't say that, I didn't say anything, in fact this conversation never happened, got it?"

"Um… Sure" Said Katara with a confused look on her face. Aang gave a small chuckle.

"It's funny, I would have expected Mai to have moved back by now, no one has ever stayed away this long." Said Aang

"What do you mean?" Asked Katara.

"You can't escape this place, if you live here, you will die here, and even if you move away, you always move back."

**Well that is chapter two, and the next one should be up soon, if you have any questions comments or concerns… or if you just want to tell me how awesome I am for updating two days in a row, please do so in the reviews, and I'm going to start asking questions, like right now I am going to ask what your favorite pairing is, besides Katang. See you all next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here is the new chapter guys, sry if it took awile, but I had to update my other story, I hadn't updated sence October, if u feel like checking my other story out, please do, I would love some reviews on it, it is deadspace, and it is gory, but it is still romantic, if that is the kind of story u r into, but enough about my other story, lets get on with this one, see u at the bottom. **

Love Lost

CH.3

As it turns out Aang and Katara had their first three classes together which were History, Math, and English. Then Aang had Study hall, and Katara had culinary class. Aang didn't really need Study hall, because he was a strait A student, but he used it to get all his work done so he could have a life outside of school. Not that he really had a life outside of school other than videogames, but if he needed free time to do something he had plenty. After Study Hall he had lunch, Aang didn't care for school lunches so he often brought his own. He got to the courtyard were the lunch tables were, and looked for any familiar face to sit with. He failed to find one so he sat down at a table that was located under a big shady tree, he was surprised that no one had taken the table already.

Aang ate quietly for a few minutes before he heard the distinct sound of high heels getting closer to him. Aang looked up to see a angry looking girl staring at him. She was six feet tall; mainly because of her gigantic high heels, she was wearing a red tank top, and a pair of black short shorts. She had medium length black hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail. She had pale skin, except for her face; which had a ridiculous amount of makeup on it, that really didn't blend well at the edges. She had her hands on her hips, and a look on her face that said: do what I say or I will make you wish you were dead. Aang knew who she was… unfortunately… she was the richest girl in town, and most powerful girl too. She was Azula, Zuko's sister.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in MY spot?" asked Azula, Aang looked around the table then down around where he was sitting, and then looked back at Azula.

"I don't see your name on it" said Aang calmly. This made Azula's expression change from mad, to furious.

"I am going to give you ten seconds to leave before I burn your face off."

"Alright, calm down, I'm getting up… but next time you might want to mark your spot, so there is no confusion… you have plenty of excess make up there, why don't you use that?" Azula's skin was turning red from the amount of anger she was storing, before she had a chance to do anything, Aang quickly walked away and sat at an empty table away from everyone else. He had just sat down when someone sat at the seat across from him, he looked up and saw Katara about to sit down; a look of confusion crossed his face.

"What? Is this seat taken?" asked Katara.

"Ya, can't you see? That's Fred, that's Joe, and bob should be here any minute." Aang gestured to the empty seats around them as he spoke. Katara chuckled a little, and sat down.

"You're funny, you know that?" Said Katara.

"Really?" Asked Aang, she nodded her head.

"Wow, you're the first girl here that actually likes my humor, most of the girls here are stuck up rich preps… I hate it."

"So, speaking of girls… do you have a girl-friend?"

"…Like I said; most of the girls here are preps, I, Hate, It."

"Oh, ok."

"Why do you ask anyway?"

"Well if we are going to be friends, I figured I might want to know… and if you did, I would have someone to hang out with… I don't like preps either."

"Well, I do have a friend that is a girl, but I don't know that you two would get along."

"Well what's her name?"

"It's Toph…"

"HEY TWINKLE-TOES!" Yelled Toph from across the court yard.

"Speaking of the devil, here she comes." Said Aang with a cheery sarcastic voice. Toph sat down at the table.

"What's up Twinkle-Toes, how was your summer?" Asked Toph

"It was good, what about yours?" Asked Aang, Toph sighed and got a disappointed look on her face.

"My parents, took me on a cruise, around the world…"

"ooo, that sucks."

"What are you talking about? That sounds amazing!" Said Katara, Toph turned to face her.

"Really? Because I'm a blind earth-bender that can't see too well on boats, and the rocking motion of the sea makes me sick to my stomach." Said Toph.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"On the bright side I lost 20 pounds… Which is ironic cause I ate like a pig while I was on the boat." Aang chuckles slightly at this.

"Toph, you always eat like a pig." Said Aang, Toph flicked Aang the bird, the proceeded to shovel food into her mouth. Aang gave her a slight look of disgust, and shook his head in disappointment.

"Well anyways," Said Aang cheerily, "Toph, this is Katara, Katara, this is Toph."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Said Katara.

"Wait, I know you… you're the one that made the giant steam cloud in the halls right?" Asked Toph, Katara nodded her head, but realized Toph couldn't see it so she said yes.

"Oh my god, that was awesome! I pantsed like, 20 people without them seeing."

"Toph, you did remember to just pull down there pants right?" Asked Aang, Toph gave him a confused look.

"Were is the fun in that?" Said Toph, Katara covered her mouth in shock, and Aang just face palmed, then Toph started rolling in laughter, "it was hilarious; the guys were staring at the girls, and the girls were staring at the guys… and then a few of the guys actually started to flirt with the girls while their pants were down!" at this, both Aang and Katara joined in the laughter.

The rest of lunch was uneventful, and the last few hours of the day were too. The three friends met up after school, they were joined by Katara's twin brother Sokka. He was a few inches taller than the others, he had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, he wore mostly blue like his sister, and had a very happy attitude. A few minutes passed, and a cop car pulled up, and the passenger window rolled down.

"Katara, Sokka, Get over here!" came a very unhappy voice from the car.

Oh crap, that's our dad," said Sokka, he turned to Katara, "Come on, let's go, don't want to make him even more mad." Katara nodded in agreement, but then turned to Aang and gave him a big hug.

"See you tomorrow Aang." She said, then she turned and left, the look on Aang's face was one of shock, but he quickly shook it off, he couldn't hide the slight blush on his cheeks though. Aang and Toph sat and talked about the day while they waited for their rides to get there, after a few minutes a very nice car pulled up, the window rolled down.

"Hey peasant! Get away from my daughter," Came an upset voice, "Toph, come get in the car, we have places to be, and your making us late!"

"Bye Aang, see you tomorrow." Said Toph quickly before she headed to the car. Aang was left alone to think about the day, _this has got to be the best first day of school ever._ Thought Aang, after a few minutes his dad's car pulled up and he got in.

"So did you make any friends?" Asked Aang's dad.

"Ya, I actually did." Said Aang happily.

"That's great, what's his name?"

"Actually, it's a her… and her name is Katara."

"A girl huh? Well you will have to tell me all about that you little player." Aang gave him an odd look.

"Really dad? Really?"

**OK that is chapter three, hope you liked it, if Aang's character seems a little off, it's because I am basing him off of how I would act… um, make that how I would want to act, if could think fast enough, and had the balls to say what I'm thinking… so think of Aang as my badass alter ego, but don't worry, he will change to his normal self with time. And for the question: What is your favorite ATLA fic you have ever read, mine is Four elements High by SubjectDeltaBubz because it was my first. Leave your answer and the name of the writer your review, I might just check them out, see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys, I know its been awile… please don't kill me… here u go.**

Love Lost

CH.4

**Two weeks before Home coming dance 7****th**** grade.**

'Oh my god I'm so fucking envious!' thought Aang, he had decided to finally ask Katara to the dance, the only problem was he couldn't work up the courage to do it. Right now the gang: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Sokka's new girlfriend Suki, were all sitting at lunch.

"Oh my god, I can't wait for home coming!" Squealed Suki. She was a tall girl, with short auburn hair, and brown eyes. She loved sports, she played Foot-volleyball, Track, Parkor, Free-running, and she is trained in the ways of the Kyoshi warriors.

"You do realize that this isn't really Home coming right? I mean this is middle school, we don't have Home coming till High school." Said Toph. Suki and Katara both shot her a glare which she didn't see.

"Well then Toph, did someone ask YOU to the dance?" asked Katara, crossing her arms.

"As a matter a fact, someone did. And I. Said. No." replied Toph, everyone at the table looked at her in shock.

"Who asked you?" asked Suki.

"Teo.."

"Why did you say no? He's a nice guy?" said Aang

"I said no, because I had absolutely no desire to go." Everyone had a stunned look towards Toph, but then carried on eating lunch. The rest of the day went smooth, but Aang still didn't work up the courage to ask Katara.

That night Aang was in his room playing Aftermath on his Game Dome console. He was playing with Sokka, Teo, and a few other friends he had, he wasn't doing as well as he normally would, his score was 23 kills and 10 deaths, which was not nearly as good as would normally do.

"Dude what's up with you? You are normally killer at this." Asked Sokka.

"Ya, man I'm actually beating you, what's wrong?" Teo asked.

"I'm just… distracted.." said Aang

Sokka: girl trouble?

Aang: How did you know?

Sokka: well the dance is coming up and I can't think of anything else that would throw you off your game.

Teo: That makes sense, who is she, and why are you stress'n over her?

Aang: umm… it's Katara…

Sokka: REALLY?! Dude that's awesome, did you ask her yet?

Aang: no… that's the problem, I can't get myself to do it… and you're ok with this Sokka?

Sokka: FUCK NO! YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE, I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT IN YOUR ASS!

Aang/ Teo: Umm…

Sokka: whoops, sorry, just got killed… Nah man, go for it, just don't hurt her. You might want to make your move fast though.

Aang: Sweet, thanks man.

For the next week Aang tried to ask Katara, but she was always busy. Five days before home coming, he finally cought up with her after lunch.

"Hey Katara, wait up." She stopped and turned to him.

"What's up Aang?"

"Ummm…"

"Ummm… What?"

"I was uuh… I was wondering if… maybe.. you would… possibly.. go to the dance… with…me?" Aang smiled, but Katara frowned.

"Um.. I would, love to… but I was kind of all ready asked…" Aang's face dropped

"bu…bu.. by who?"

"um… Jet…"

"YOUR GOING WITH THAT ASSHOLE?"

"calm down Aang, he seems really nice."

"YAA, he SEEMS really nice, until he tries to Rape you."

"You're over reacting Aang, that won't happen. You really need to get a grip"

"I can't believe this!" Aang storms off down the hall without looking back, despite Katara calling to him. A few minutes go by and he found himself in front of the school, he heard a faint crying to his left, he looked over to see Toph.

"Toph? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, I got something in both my eyes."

"Toph." Aang says sternly.

"It's Teo."

"What did he do?" he sounded ready to kill somebody."

"It's what he didn't do…"

"What do you mean?"

"He… He never asked me…"

"what? Then why did you.."

"Because I wanted him to."

"Then ask him, it's not too late."

"He is going with Mang…"

"Oh… well… I don't have a date… how bout we go together?"

"Katara said no?!"

"Ya.. wait, how did you know I would ask her?"

"I know you like her, your heart speeds up whenever you are around her."

"Oh… so do you want to go or not?"

"Sure, why not… but I'm NOT slow dancing or grinding you!" Says Toph as she pops Aang in the shoulder.

**Night of Home coming.**

_Ding Dong_; Aang rang the doorbell at Toph's hou… Mansion. He had on a grey dress shirt, black tie, black pants, and a white suit jacket. He was worried that he didn't look good because neither him or his dad had any fashion sense, and his mom was overseas so she was no help.

The door finally opened to Toph's half brother Huru. He is Mrs. Befong's son from her first marriage.

"Hey Huru, is Toph ready?" asked Aang

"Ya, come in." Said Huru, "Toph! Aang's here."

"Coming!" She yelled from upstairs.

"Soooo… any news on your dad?" Asked Aang.

"Still deployed, What about your mom?" Said Huru.

"Still deployed, she should be back in the summer."

"Ah… so I know they aren't your real parents, but I never asked how you met them."

"Ummm… that is a story for another time, it would kind of dampen the mood."

"Oh, ok, sorry."

"It's fine."

Just then Toph came walking down the stairs.

"So boys, how do I look?" she asked.

Aang's eyes went wide, she looked stunning. She was wearing a dark green dress that hugged her form and stopped just above her knees. Her hair was down, and had a slight wave to it. Aang blushed when he noticed her bust, she must have been wearing a pushup-bra, because they seemed a lot more prominent than normal.

"Wow…" was the only thing that escaped either boys' lips.

"Please boys, stop with the compliments, I can't take so many." Said Toph giggling.

"You look great." Said Aang.

"Aww, well thanks Twinkles, I would return the compliment, but I have no idea what you look like. Huru, how does Aang look?"

"Ummm… good, I guess." Said Huru."

"Well then, Aang you didn't have to go get dressed up for me." Said Toph.

"Who said it was for you?" said Aang smiling.

Aang, Toph, Huru, and his date Ty Lee were in the limo on the way to Homecoming.

"So Aang how is my Aunt?" Asked Ty Lee.

"She should be back in the summer, you can ask her then." Said Aang smiling. Ty Lee is Gyatso's Brother's Daughter, their parents aren't that close, but Aang and Ty Lee are like brother and sister.

Huru, is a sophomore, and Ty Lee is a Freshmen, they have been dating since he was in 7th grade.

Ty Lee heard a song that she liked on the radio, "Oooo, hey Alfred, turn this up, please." She said.

"You know his name isn't Alfred right?" Asked Huru.

"Shut up." She snapped at him and started to sing.

_Well I was eating lunch at the D.L.G._

_When this little girl came and she sat next to me._

_Never seen nobody move the way she did,_

_Well she did and she dose and she'll do it again_

_When you move like a jellyfish,_

_Rhythm don't mean nothin'_

_You go with the flow,_

_You don't stop._

_Move like a jelly fish…_

_Rhythm is nothin'_

_You go with the flow,_

_You don't stop._

Every one else was looking at her like she was crazy.

"What? Its Bubble Toes, by Jack Johnson, you guys need to get to the beach more." She said.

**At The Dance**

Early in the dance Aang and Toph found there group of friends, except for Katara. Aang was looking around for her when Toph grabbed his arm.

"Relax, she is in the swarm dancing, she is fine, come on lets go dance." She pulled him into the crowd.

Midway through the third song they run into Teo and Mang.

"Oh hey Aang" says Mang, "how are you?"

"Umm… I'm good." Says Aang

"And how are you Toph?"

"Ready to rip your head off, you annoying bitch." Says Toph.

"Aww don't be like that, how bout I steal your date," Mang grabs Aang's arm and starts to walk off, "and you can steal mine." She pulls Aang into the crowd, leaving Toph and Teo standing there awkwardly.

"Sooo, Aang, how bout you and I go find some place quiet?" Says Mang seductively.

"Ummm.." Aang is cut off by her finger on his lips.

"Shhhhh, follow me." She drags him off threw a door and down the halls of the school."

"Mang, wait, please." Says Aang.

"What's wrong Aangy?" She says cutely.

"I don't like you like that."

"Who said anything about a relationship? I just want a fuck." She presses herself against Aang, making her breasts bulge upwards. Aang pushes her away.

"No!" he walks off down the hall. "You're a pretty girl, and smart, you don't have to do that to yourself." He leaves her standing in the hall with a sad look on her face.

Aang was almost back to the dance when he heard a scream come from the room to his left. He ran and burst through the door, at the same time Zuko burst threw on the other side of the room, they saw Jet holding Katara against the wall, her dress ripped. Aang sent an air blast at Jet, knocking him away, then Zuko rammed him against the wall and held him there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Yelled Zuko at Jet.

"This bitch wouldn't give in, I was about to collect what is mine." Said Jet. Aang moved to where Katara was and helped her up.

"Zuko, you got this?" Asked Aang, Zuko nodded. "Good, I will take care of her." He rapped an arm around her and helped her out of the room.

"I guess you can tell me 'I told you so' you were right about him." Said Katara.

"I don't think I want to." Replied Aang.


	5. PLEASE READ

Author's note.

Hello everyone, it has been a while. This message is being posted on all my stories. So I got a laptop so that I can write more, but right now I have to worry about graduating and getting a job and going to college. So if I do update it will mostly be few and far in-between. But I do not want to write something that no one wants to read, so if you would like me to continue please say so in the review section. If I get enough support I will continue.


	6. I'm sorry

I am sorry,

I have decided not to continue either of my stories. So yes this story was very obvious. Aang was going to return and marry Katara and all that fluffy stuff. I'm sure there are plenty of other fics just like it.

I have decided to start writing my own stories. And between school, work and life, I don't have much time to sit and write. I will still be reading fics and if you have any to suggest just tell me. Goodbye for now.


	7. hey guys

Hi guys, I know it has been a while, and you are going to be disappointed with me. I have lost inspiration to write this story and to write fan fiction in general, I still like to read it but I rather write my own stories. If anyone would like to adopt this story from me just PM me.

Also, I am on YouTube, I do game play videos if anyone would like to watch I am SHADOWJ1995.

I am sorry I kept you all hanging so long.


End file.
